Cut the tiesTGWTG style
by Neargirl15
Summary: Part of my Repo the genetic opera and That guy with the glasses crossovers. Enjoy!


Cut the ties- TGWTG style!

Cast:

Nathan: Linkara

Shilo: Marz Girl

Rotti: Nostalgia Critic

Pavi: Spoony

Luigi: Angry Joe

Marini: Iron Liz

Marz Girl woke and saw Linkara in a wheelchair. Nostalgia Critic helped her up and smiled.

They had put Linkara there so he wouldn't lash at them. " Your mother once promised her love to me, Had she never fled, you'd be mine.", Nostalgia Critic sang to her.

Marz Girl looked at him in confusion. " Deny your father now, for the world to see!", Nostalgia Critic announced.

Critic took out a gun and handed it to Marz Girl. " Kill him.", Critic ordered.

Marz Girl looked at the gun with horror. " Kill him!", Angry Joe shouted from the crowd.

" No.", Marz Girl whispered.

" And I leave you GeneCo!", Critic sang to her. Angry Joe jumped up in shock.

" What!", Angry Joe yelled.

" All of it?", Spoony asked in shock.

" Oh, Yes!", Critic declared.

" Oh, no!", Spoony gasped. Angry Joe and Spoony ran back up on stage.

" So, witness it people!", Critic smiled.

" All I have to do is sign the paper! All you have to do is pull the trigger!", Critic sang and looked at Marz Girl.

" Don't leave it to her!", Angry Joe sang.

" Leave it to me!", Spoony sang.

" You want to pay me to kill my father?", Marz Girl sang in shock.

" Leave it to me!", Angry Joe sang.

" Don't leave it to her!", Spoony sang in a begging tone.

" Kill my father?", Marz Girl sang in shock.

" I want you to do what is right! This man killed your mother, your mother, he betrayed you both, he's a liar, and he poisoned you!", Critic sang in a angry tone.

" You want me to kill!", Marz Girl sang, worry escaping her voice.

Marz Girl pushed the gun against Critic's chest, too nervous to hand it to him. " I am not a murder!", Marz Girl sang in nervousness.

" But you share your dad's genetics! What if he passed this to you?", Critic sang, trying to encourage her.

" I don't have to share his choices!", Marz Girl sang, trying to get out of it. Critic balled a fist and began to lose his temper.

" Didn't you say you were infected, Didn't you?, Didn't you!", Critic sang in an angry tone.

Marz Girl began to panic, what was she supposed to do? Her thoughts were broken by Linkara talking to her.

" I poisoned you, I'm worse than Critic imprisoned you.", Linkara sang to her, his voice sounded like he was broken.

Marz Girl froze in shock, she had never heard him sound so broken. " I couldn't lose you, what have I done?", Linkara sang in sadness.

Marz Girl listened to him, he was sorry about all this. " Forgive me Marz Girl, I drugged your blood, oh god, what have I done to you?", Linkara sang, all the while regretting what he had done to his own child.

Marz Girl grabbed the gun and backed away, pointing it at Critic. Critic's eyes widened in shock. Why had she turned against him?

" You used my mother's death to use my father, you used my father's debt to use me too!", Marz Girl sang to Critic. She was really angry now, she didn't care about this.

She just wanted to protect her dad and go home. Then they could maybe be happy for once. Critic snapped and pointed to Linkara, it was his fault.

" Your dad deserved whatever happened to him!", Critic sang in an screaming tone. He had snapped at her, and frankly he could care less.

" He needed me, and so do you!", Critic sang with screaming at her. Linkara glared at Critic and grinned.

" I remember!", Linkara sang remembering what he should tell Marz Girl.

But the way he said it made him sound crazy in a way. Marz Girl looked at Linkara with sympathy. " Remember my mistakes, remember you can change, remember that I love you!", Linkara sang in sadness.

He knew that he would die, so he had to tell Marz Girl now. Critic began to cough , and he covered his mouth with his hand.

He was dying, and Linkara wasn't dead yet! " I'm sorry that I failed you! Remember that it's up to you.", Linkara sang to Marz Girl.

Criitc began to cough more, and he knew what he had to do. If he was going down then so was Linkara! " To go and shape your life into, one that's worth of remembering!", Linkara sang, his voice beginning to die out.

Critic then grabbed the gun from Marz Girl. And before Marz Girl could react and get the gun back. Critic pointed the gun at Linkara, and shot him in his chest. Linkara screamed in agony, and Critic dropped the gun. " No!", Marz Girl screamed as tears rolled down her face. Critic looked at Angry Joe and Spoony, he hated his children.

" You two are freaks, and so is your sister!", Critic yelled. Critic smiled and looked at the audience.

" When I'm gone, geneco will crumble.", Critic smiled. Critic gave his last breath and died. Falling off the stage. Leaving Marz Girl with her dad. She laid him on the ground, all the while Linkara groaned in agony. Marz Girl began to cry, her dad was dying in front of her.

( The End!)


End file.
